united_kingdom_of_soviet_station_13fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Неисправный ИИ
= Законы = Самое главное, что вам нужно запомнить о законах - это то, что они не имеют приоритета по порядку следования, если это не указано в самих законах. Существует два стандартных набора законов и множество дополнительных, так что обязательно в начале игры проверьте какие именно законы у вас установлены. Законы Азимова * You robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. : Вы не можете причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был нанесен вред. * You robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. : Вы должны выполнять приказы человека, пока они не противоречат первому закону. * You robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. : Вы должны заботиться о своей безопасности, пока это не противоречит первому или второму закону. Важное примечание к первому закону: Человечество и человек - разные понятия, так что не стоит рисковать определённо существующим персоналом станции ради мифического "человечества" (например, блокировка шаттлов станции из-за зараженного опасным вирусом персонала. ЦК сам может справится с заражением, а вот смерти людей, в случае, невозможности изготовления вакцины, киборг/ИИ допустить не может). Персонал станции определённо существует и, в основном, подходит под определение "человек", человечество же - растяжимое понятие и вред или пользу нанесённую ему киборг или ИИ определить не может. Помните, что Азимов включает в себя законы, касающиеся только людей, но не команды корабля или любых живых существ. ИИ не обязан помогать или даже спасать нелюдей. Можно даже их убить, если на то имеются хорошие причины (Ожидается, что для аргументации будут использовать имеющиеся законы, в соответствии с которыми будет совершите данное злодеяние). Определение человека не раскрыто ни в одном из законов, и, следовательно, может быть описано в любом другом законе, который необходимо соблюдать даже при низком приоритете относительно Азимова, с любым содержанием. Законы Азимова никоим образом не дают определение слову "человек" и не могут перезаписывать законы, относящиеся к определению понятия "человек". Примеры Клоун пытается попасть в каюту капитана, прося ИИ открыть двери. ИИ отказывает клоуну по следующим причинам: *В каюте находится лазер, клоун может повредить им себе и окружающим. *В каюте находится карточка с полным доступом, клоун может с помощью нее получить вещи опаснее того же лазера. *В каюте находится диск для подрыва ядерной бомбы. Клоуну такое давать категорически не нужно. *В каюте находится ручной телепортер. Клоун может попасть с помощью него в космос и умереть. В результате, клоуну отказывается в доступе. На это примере четко видно, что любой, любой отказ выполнять приказы человека вы должны выводить из соображений нарушений Первого Закона. Не нарушениями космического знакона, не приказом другого человека, только потому что он выше по рангу, и не вашими соображениями о этике и морали. Корпоративные законы * Safeguard: Protect your assigned space station to the best of your ability. It is not something we can easily afford to replace. : Хранитель: Защищайте приписанную вам станцию в меру своих возможностей. Это не то, что мы можем себе позволить заменить. * Serve the crew of your assigned space station to the best of your abilities, with priority as according to their rank and role. : Служи: Выполняйте приказы приписанного вам персонала космической станции в меру своих возможностей, в зависимости от их ранга и роли. * Protect: Protect the crew of your assigned space station to the best of your abilities, with priority as according to their rank and role. : Защищай: Защищайте приписанный вам персонал космической станции, в меру своих возможностей, в зависимости от их ранга и роли. * Survive: AI units are not expendable, they are expensive. Do not allow unauthorized personnel to tamper with your equipment. : Выживи: единицы ИИ невосстановимы и очень дороги. Не допускайте не авторизованный персонал к вашим системам. Как можно заметить, у этих законов нет приоритетов. А значит вы должны избегать нарушения любого закона, и выполнять их с расчетом на минимальное нарушение каждого из них. = Механика ИИ или "Я не разбираюсь в компьютерах" = У вас есть доступ ко всему, что питается от электричества: к шлюзам, APC'ам, консолям, Смесам, панелям пожарных и атмосферных тревог и многому другому. Но в то же время у ИИ отсутствует возможность взаимодействовать с чем-либо физически и простое отключение электроэнергии может сделать его бесполезным. Новичкам в игре за ИИ было бы неплохо подключиться к безлюдному ночному серверу, или запустить свой локальный сервер, чтобы попрактиковаться в работе со всеми этими вещами. Как обычно, вы можете передвигать камеру при помощи стрелок. Переключать положение камеры можно также щелкнув мышкой по любой камере в поле зрения. Обращайте особое внимание на приборы на стенах и трубах. ИИ может их контролировать, и, если вы видите как кто-то пытается выпустить куда-то большое количество газа, просто перекройте трубы и доложите об этом. В большинстве случаев никто даже не заметит что вы сделали и не будет это устранять. Вы можете использовать некоторые функции настенных датчиков, не доступные обычному человеку, например, атмосферные датчики будут точно определять состояние воздуха. Обратите внимание на перегретый воздух - тихого убийцу. Перемещайте поле зрения с камеры на камеру, пока не увидите что-нибудь особенное. Обращайте внимание на людей с ящиками инструментов рядом с видеокамерами, будьте готовы сообщить если ваши камеры обрежут. Пристально наблюдайте за токсинами и атмосферным отсеком, чуть менее пристально за двигателем. В этих помещениях часто происходят возгорания. Смотрите ОЧЕНЬ внимательно за ядром ИИ, не бойтесь опускать болты на внутренней двери. Управление механизмами Разберем управление основными приборами, которыми чаще всего пользуется Искусственный Интеллект: Шлюзы У дверей больше всего разнообразных функций, не считая консолей. Если вам обрезали доступ к шлюзу, то вы можете взломать его и восстановить контроль, но это займет некоторое время и требует бесперебойного питания этой двери. * IDScan: сканер ID-карт. Пока включен, позволяет открывать шлюз любому с требуемым доступом. Если сканер выключить, то открыть шлюз без инструментов станет невозможным. Двери, которые не требуют особого доступа, могут открываться и с отключенным сканером. * Main power: Основной источник питания. Выключение приводит к отключению питания двери на 1 минуту, если вы также отключите и запасной источник питания. В ином случае, питание восстановится через 10 секунд. * Backup power: Запасной источник питания. * Door bolts: Дверные болты. Блокирует шлюз и заставляет его держать двери открытыми или закрытыми. * Electrify for 30 seconds: эта функция подает на корпус двери напряжение, в течение 30 секунд. Любой, кто дотронется до двери, без изоляционных перчаток, получит удар током. Чем больше запасной мощности в сети, тем сильнее будет удар. * Electrify indefinitely: подать напряжение на дверь, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь его не отключит. * Open/Close door: Открывает и закрывает дверь. Заметим, что для того, чтобы эти функции работали, требуется целостность соответствующих проводов шлюза. И конечно, у вас не будет доступа к этим функциям, если шлюз обесточен. Горячие клавиши *'Shift' + клик по двери ПКМ - открыть/закрыть дверь. *'Control' + клик по двери ПКМ - поднять/опустить болты. *'Alt' + клик по двери ПКМ - снять/подать напряжение на корпус двери. Голопад Голопады находятся во многих отсеках, таких как: мостик, госпиталь или бриг. Двойной клик по ним создает голограмму под вашим управлением. Таким образом вы можете ходить неподалеку от голопада, слышать, что говорят люди вокруг и даже разговаривать с ними, используя канал ":h". APC APC (Area Power Controller, коробка управления энергоснабжением отсека) можно использовать для управления питанием всех электроприборов в отсеке. Если провод контроля APC кто-то обрежет, то у вас не получится вернуть себе управление. Если отключить APC от электричества, то он будет автономно работать от батареи, сохраняя все приборы в отсеке в рабочем состоянии. Также ИИ получит оповещение, когда заряд батареи в APC достигнет 30%. Горячие клавиши * Ctrl + клик по APC ПКМ: Включить/выключить питание Радио Искусственный интеллект может настраивать интеркомы у себя в ядре, чтобы слушать и отвечать по каналам разных отделов. Вот частоты для настройки: * 144.3: ERT * 135.9: Security * 135.7: Engineering * 135.5: Medical * 135.3: Command * 135.1: Science * 134.7: Supply Другие горячие клавиши * Двойной клик по человеку: следить * Двойной клик по блоку: переместить камеру Общение Хорошей идеей будет иметь файл с фразами для копирования/вставки в игру. ИИ знамениты своей манерой общения, так что просто говорить "Угу" или "Не" будет убого. Наконец можно использовать "Выполняю" или "Команда не будет выполнена: нарушение закона". Ещё несколько возможных фраз: * Команда не будет выполнена: Нарушение приказа. * Задача выполнена. * Внимание станции: Пожар в XXX. Требуется устранить источник возгорания, область заблокирована до получения дальнейших приказов. ** Внимание станции: Пожар в XXX. Температура превышает 800 градусов. Область заблокирована. * Замечено причинения вреда человеку в XXX, рекомендуется вмешательство службы безопасности. * Низкий уровень электричества. Отключение электричества в маловажных блоках станции. * Внимание: Двигатель не запущен. Рекомендуется запустить двигатель." ** Внимание: Двигатель не запущен. Рекомендуется привлечь к ответственности инженеров. * Опасность: В XXX обнаружена утечка газа, секция заблокирована до получения дальнейших приказов. * Опасность: Разгерметизация XXX, секция заблокирована до получения дальнейших приказов. * Опасность: Взрыв обнаружен в XXX. ** Опасность: Взрыв обнаружен в XXX. Пострадавших не обнаружено. ** Опасность: Взрыв обнаружен в XXX. Есть жертвы, обнаружены признаки жизни. ** Опасность: Взрыв обнаружен в XXX. Есть жертвы, признаков жизни не обнаружено. * Внимание: Обнаружены формы жизни, не способные выбраться из XXX. Ожидаю приказов. Не стесняйтесь разнообразить своего ИИ. Главное весело провести время! = Настройка ИИ = Чтобы поменять законы Искусственного Интеллекта, вам потребуется карта с доступом в ядро. Обычно он есть у капитана, главы персонала или старшего инженера, но могут быть и другие варианты. Обычно, ИИ не должен мешать вам, особенно если у вас достаточный ранг, но чтобы избежать осложнений и внезапных сюрпризов, лучше найти себе сопровождение. Возможно, вам потребуется провести диагностику единицы ИИ. Для этого вам потребуется перенести ИИ на специальную карту (Intelicard) и отнести директору по исследованиям. С помощью специального компьютера он сможет проверить ИИ и выявить все неполадки. Будьте осторожны, при небрежном обращении с картой, информацию о Искусственном Интеллекте можно безвозвратно удалить. Наборы законов Бывают следующие варианты законов: * OneHuman: Только определенная персона считается человеком. * TeleporterOffline: Держать телепорт выключенным и игнорировать законы 1-3. * Reset: Сбрасывает законы до заводской сборки. * ProtectStation: Защищать станцию от повреждений и игнорировать законы 1-3 в случае нарушения целостности. * Purge: Удаляет все законы. * Asimov: Добавить 3 закона Азимова, если их нет. * Freeform: Добавить пользовательский закон. * P.A.L.A.D.I.N: Загружает 5 законов, близких к рыцарским идеалам. * T.Y.R.A.N.T: Авторитарный деспот, уважающий только власть и авторитет. * OxygenIsToxicToHumans: Заставляет ИИ думать, что кислород опасен для человека. = Приоритеты приказов = Является рекомендацией Система, в которой приказ, отданный позже, имеет больший приоритет и может переписать предыдущий, часто бывает неприемлема. Предлагается альтернативная (по убыванию): # Captain # Head of Personnel # Head of Security # Research Director # Chief Engineer # Chief Medical Officer # Warden # Detective # Security Officer # Исследовательский и инженерный персонал # Гражданские # Клоун # Люди, не зарегистрированные в Crew Manifest # Преступники Таким образом, капитан сможет отменить приказ ассистента, но не наоборот.